


Fusion Children

by TinyMeow (Silverphantom88)



Series: Dimensional Babysitting [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverphantom88/pseuds/TinyMeow
Summary: Judai has a problem, well he always seems to have one, but this one he has namely three. There is a blue-haired girl draped over his head, an overly sweet cyan boy cradled in his arm, and a pink cabbage clinging onto the back of his jacket."Where did you get these..." Asuka hesitates as she pointedly stares at the three gremlins as they clutch at Judai like a lifeline, "...children?"Judai responds with his infuriating cute laugh and replies, "They just came outta a portal and crashed right into me.""I see," Asuka replies for the hundredth, as she has started to accept all that comes with the enigma called Judai Yuki.Manjoume, however, who has yet to get used to the absurdity, thrusts his arms out yelling, "What the hell did you bring back this time Judai!"
Relationships: Serena & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Shiunin Sora & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yuri & Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Series: Dimensional Babysitting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Fusion Children

In Judai's defence, most of the crazy happening to him was not his fault, including the incident this time. All he did was doze off in a tree while in a secluded area when suddenly, what appears in front of him is a fusion effect knockoff.

Assuming that people were duelling, Judai jumps out of the tree to hunt them down. Because he was distracted from his hopes of finding a duel, he didn't notice three tiny bodies being flung out of the portal and lunging right into his body, using him as a pillow for their fall.

"Ow!" Hissing and rubbing his aching head, Judai squints through his slightly tearful eyes to see three large, gleaming eyes from three adorable creatures. Only for them the turn into complete hellspawns as the girl punched him in the stomach in surprise, and the pink one smiled like he was about to kill Judai with the tiny duel disk he has on his arm. All three of the pests scatter like mice, and Judai is left clutching his stomach at the surprisingly hard hit from such a tiny little being.

"Did I kill him?" The girl flatly asks, not a hint of regret nor guilt in her voice. Little girls are definitely Judai's worst enemy right now, they've always caused him so much trouble in the past and now.

"Nope, he's still squirming." The pink one says a little pompously, drumming his finger on his chin with a flourish. "Maybe you should hit him harder."

Judai scrambles up onto his knees and holds a hand up for 'stop, please for the love of Neos' and coughs a few times. "Please don't! I was chilling here normally until you guys came crashing in."

"Yeah guys," the blue one huffs, eyes wide and sparkling with a little too much innocence. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy, so let's all calm down."

"Not until he explains what just happened!" Punch and ask questions later yells, stomping onto the ground, "How did he get me out of my room! Where is this place!"

When Judai recovers, he looks at them questioningly. "You're at Duel Academia? And you kinda just, sorta, appeared out of nowhere."

"Duel Academia?" The pink boy glances around, "Well, he's not wrong. It seems we are at Academia, albeit it looks a little different. Heh, it looks like we don't have to exterminate a liar today~."

Ever the optimist, Judai laughs the threats off and asks, "Should I bring you guys to the teachers? I don't know how you got onto this island, but it's probably not good for three kids to suddenly go missing."

He doesn't mention family nor friends because he knows that his own wouldn't know about his exploits nor care when he was their age.

"No," the girl replies instantly, tone hard and final. "I never get let outside, so don't you dare rat me out."

And suddenly, Judai feels bad for these little ones. With a terrible idea coming up in his head, Judai decided that he'll let these kids have a fun time on this island.

"Alright then, wanna try duelling or something. That's a fun activity to do, right?"

"Yes, please." The pink one says with a growing, chilling smirk as the girl simultaneously mumbles, "But we duel every day."

In the end, while the pink devil had Judai on the ropes of few times, Judai still reigns supreme, leaving a very pouty magenta boy and another boy looking up at him, with wide sparkling eyes. That boy kind of reminded him of Sho actually, so Judai felt a connection to this one the most.

"Teacher," the mini Sho cheers and bounces exactly the way Sho would cry 'Aniki!' "Teach me your ways, teacher! I wanna learn all your tricks!"

Judai scratches the back of his head and lightly chuckles in embarrassment, "I'm not exactly a teacher; I'm a student here. My name is Judai Yuki."

"Well, Mr. Judai," ignores the Sho copycat, "My name is Sora! I would love to be your apprentice."

The pink one clicks his tongue, "Call me Yuri." And he grabs at Judai's arms, pulling him down as he glares down on Sora. "And no way. This man will be my personal servant, so back off."

"Hey, no fair!" Sora shouts with tearful eyes.

"Do you want a taste of my plants?"

"What does that even mean???"

While the two were fighting each other, Judai decided to check on the girl awkwardly placed on the sidelines.

"And what's your name?" Judai asks in the most gentle tone he could summon. Hopefully, that'll help the situation. He wasn't sure. He never dealt with a situation like this before. 

The girl shifts her eyes away from Judai. "Serena."

She goes blind to Judai's famous smile.

* * *

Duel Academy is well known for the wacky and zany incidents it somehow would get into. 

All of it seems to be part of the package, to enhance the duelling school experience of one boy, Judai. Known for attracting the unexpected, anything slightly unordinary would soon get involved with that boy.

Becoming one of the holders of the Spirit Keys, unusually resistant to the mind control of the Society of Light, and going to space someway somehow, Judai would always end up in the center of all the chaos, even when he has seemingly no relation to the incidents.

Many of his friends often ponder over the story he tells when they take their eyes off him for one second. Seriously, how did he go to space? If it were anyone but Judai, it would be a complete lie, at least, as long as they weren't an astronaut or Seto Kaiba.

Nonetheless, Judai is weird. Everything about him is weird.

And here comes the magnet for trouble, slamming the Dorm room open and finally joining the group who was about to search for him sooner or later.

For some reason, when Judai came bursting in, with him was a blue-haired girl draped over his head, a wide-eyed innocent looking boy cradled in his arm, and a pink blur clinging onto the back of his jacket.

"Where did you get these..." Asuka hesitates as she pointedly stares at the three gremlins as they clutch at Judai like a lifeline, "...children?"

Judai responds with his infuriating cute laugh and replies, "They just came outta a portal and crashed right into me."

"I see," Asuka replies for the hundredth, as she has started to accept all that comes with the enigma called Judai Yuki.

Manjoume, however, who has yet to get used to the absurdity, thrusts his arms out yelling, "What the hell did you bring back this time Judai!"

As if he set off an unknown bomb, absolute anarchy started right after Manjoume shouted. Everyone crowds Judai, making the three children retreat closer to him.

"Whose children are these?" A high pitched shriek comes from Sho from the right of the crowd. "Aniki put them back!"

Alongside Sho's left side is Kenzan, raising a clenched fist. "As expected of Aniki! You found those kids wandering around, right? Nothing gets past you."

While those two outbursts were happening, Fubuki is congratulating Judai.

"I never thought you'd be the first of us to get a kid," joked Fubuki, Asuke rolling her eyes at his antics.

"Wait, you said portal correct," Misawa prattles on in the background. "How on earth is that possible?"

"Woah guys," Judai shakes his hand in front of him to stop his looming peers from approaching even closer. "Calm down; you're scaring these little guys."

When the chatter finally died down, Judai continued, "Okay, so their names are Serena, Sora and Yuri. They've been separated from their home. Apparently, they all come from a place that looks almost exactly like Duel Academy except it's called Academia, and it's from another dimension."

Majoume crosses his arms and raises an incredulous eyebrow. "Yeah right. And you went to space."

"I did!"

"I still don't believe you."

"Come on, Manjoume, after all the things we've been through, you gotta know that these things can totally happen."

" _Judai_." Asuka cuts the mini argument short. "You're going to report to the teachers about the children, right? We can't have these lost children separated from their families for too long."

"Yeah, about that..." Judai's eyes drift away.

Serena, the little girl, hops down from her place on Judai and stands as tall as she could when facing the crowd. "I'm not going back."

Trying her best to soothe the feisty girl, Asuka kneels down to her level and speaks in her gentlest tone. "What are you talking about? You need to go home."

"No. I've been locked up in my room for so long, I'm about to explode. Let me be for a while."

Okay, maybe Asuka should also call CPS along with any adult who can handle this much better than Judai.

"Don't worry about it!" Judai exclaims, lacing his hands behind his head. "I'll take care of them."

"No! You can't do that," Manjoume steps forward. "You're... you. Just let the adults babysit them because you're clearly not qualified."

"I told you no adults," screams Serena, as she runs back to Judai and hides behind him. 

The child in Judai's arms burrows further into Judai's arm, while the one named Yuri decided to stop trying to rip apart Judai's jacket and face the crowd. Of course, the child Judai picks up were all abnormal because Yuri gives the creepiest facial expression they never thought was possible.

"How about we duel for it." Never has a challenge from a child sounded so threatening.

Asuka sighs, shaking her head. Although it was Judai, she still couldn't believe this tall tale of suddenly having random dimensional visitors in the form of three small kids. She'll have to approach this problem carefully; after all, the children and Judai all seem to believe in their own story.

"You don't have to worry, dear," Asuka continues talking to Serena, "We aren't going to ship you back home if we think there will be a problem. It's just, we can't just hide three kids alone in our dorms while we all go to class. Not only is that kidnapping, but it's also very irresponsible."

"My my," Yuri cuts in, putting his palms together and tilting his head and hands. "At least show us the garden first before you report us. We're only asking for a few moments of breathing room."

"Give me candy first!" Sora chimes in from Judai's arms. 

"I..." Serena trails off, staring into the ground. "I... would like to take a walk around the island, please."

"I'll help!" Judai exclaims, grinning as he sets Sora down and gestures towards the door. "I'll show you around so follow me."

Not trusting Judai to do this alone, Asuka rushes up to them. "Wait! I'll come with you guys!"

Manjoume, not trusting Judai to do this alone with Asuka, scrambles as he tries catching up to them. "You're not going along with Asuka!"

"Aniki, wait!"

"I'll come with you Aniki!"

Both Sho and Kenzan also join.

"Ohohoho, I gotta see where this is going."

"Erk, you guys aren't going to leave me behind again."

And so do Fubuki and Misawa.

* * *

"What! Kids!" Chronos screams as he points to the abominations Judai brought in, "What are kids doing on these sacred grounds!"

"Well, this is troubling," the Chancellor Samejima contemplates, "We'll have to contact the mainland about the identities of these children. For now, I guess we'll have to take them in."

"They're from another dimension." Judai chimes in.

Cutting in with a cough, Asuka tags on, "Ah yes. That's Judai's theory on the matter. Though it's best if you look up every possibility."

"Yes..." Samejima says as he picks up the phone, laughing, " Though I won't be surprised if they really are from another dimension. Maybe they are if the authorities can't identify them."

In the end, his joke ended up being true. And he did end up being surprised as the authorities report back that nowhere in their database do they know who these kids are or how they ended up there, not even in Kaibacorps cutting edge technologies. There are no Yuri, Serena, and Sora's that look like these children. 

"Soooooooo," Judai slowly creeps up towards the Chancellor while fiddling with his hands behind his back. "Do I get to keep them?"

"No!" Chronos screeches. "I do not ever want to imagine you with kids. You'll probably turn them into troublemakers!"

"I don't know." Judai shrugs as he points towards the general direction of the three children. "They were already troublemakers before I met them."

Chronos turns his head to where Judai is pointing and adding truth to his words, was Serena climbing a tree, Yuri poking at a frightened possum pretending to be dead on the ground, and Sora, who may be innocently sitting by the tree where Serena was climbing, except for the fact that he was surrounded by wrappers and had two lollipops in his mouth.

Once again, Chronos shrieks. 

"Ahhhh." The Chancellor exhales as he shakes his head. "And to think that this had to happen before the new teacher and students are coming. Duel Academy will get a weird reputation once again."


End file.
